The Dragon of hate and the Curse Uchiha Blood
by Ddanime
Summary: Hate is the one word to describe the Uchiha clan. What if all the hatred of the Uchiha clan over the years forms a being full of unlimited power a dragon. And what if the host for the dragon is Sasuke's only son. Now the Uchiha have a kiyubi of there own for years to come but. What is the price Kokurai will pay for such a hellbent power within him.


**New story talk about it later.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was born to be different,different from the world. My father told me that when I was being born all of Konoha was pitch black. They sky was black and so we're the clouds. Black lighting danced in the sky everything black clouded in darkness, it was a phenomenon. Each time my mother screamed from the pain of labor thunder seem to scream along. He tooled me that my birth was not even expected that they didn't engage in any activity.

When I was finally born a dark aura surrounded my body. Father said he heard a voice saying." _I am the undying hate and rage of the Uchiha I will take your son as my vessel .He shall bare all the hate of the Uchiha and I will be with him for eternity. As a gift I shall grant him passage to my dark powers and to signify that he is mine a mark,of hate the black dragon"_

Dad never really talks about Mom. They were not married but the lived to gather. Her name is Sakura Haruno. He said she had the loveliest pink hair that matched her name, gorgeous emerald green eyes, soft silky pale skin and long enough hair to rival the great Madara.I can just imagine her smiling at me. He also said he had harmed her and left her,never cared to notice her love for him until later in there lives and he regrets that every day. Sometimes I feel kinda lonely knowing I had something and now it's gone I try to put this out of my mind as I go to sleep.

Kokurai lay in bed putting his thoughts behind him. He wanted to sleep in peace but the thoughts of his birth had accuerd in his brain. Images of his mother flew across his brain. At first sight of these images he began to feel sad, sad about not having a mother, sad because he was the reason she had died. But his sadness quickly changed to anger he began to hate what ever caused his mother to die. He wanted answers he couldn't get, that enraged him more but if that wasn't enough images of Sakura screaming in pain began to play threw his mind like a record. He began to shake violently in his sleep. Then something happened a change in the atmosphere something dark.

The images of his mother dissapeed. And then he appeared. He seemed to be in a pitch black area, some kind of space. He began to search around for any sinds of where he was until he heard a voice call his name. **"****_kokurai"._ **The voice was filled with pure evil it became to make Kokurai shiver and shake._** "Kokurai answer me you scared**_** punk". **Kokurai's shivering began to increase. Some kind of feeling was coming over him something he never felt before. Was it fear. Kokurai never felt fear before he didn't know how he was suppose to face it so he began to run.

_Kokurai_ always heard from his father that running was for the weak and he was not no ware close to week at his young age. But something did not feel right, not human something pure of evil. As he began to run the voice called out for him again._** "You can not run from what is in side of you". **_ Kokurai began to run faster and harder at the sound of the voice. He seemed to be safe so he stopped but in a instant, but this time it came back harsher then before _**"Face**_ _**me**_" in an instead he felt an unholy wind brushed agients his back in an unhuman speed. It was black as black the aura that surrounded him when he was young. For some reason he stopped in fear. The black aura began forming a huge hellish black dragon.

The dragon had black crested spikes that formed from his chin to the side of his head, to the top of his head and rows of spine like black glossy spikes formed down his back. His arms were almost human like one large spike sprouted from his elbow and one on the side of his arm. His wings were longer than most of his body spikes sprouted from the back of the wings but these were not as lethal they were might to help him slice through the air. He still had the spine like spikes from his back but they were more smaller to fit on his tail. The tip of his tail had a big glossy flat like curved scorpion tip. His eyes turned from white to a blood red as they began to focus on Kokurai.

* * *

**Well that's that. If you catch it in the beginning "black lighting danced in the sky" black lighting is kokurai in Japanese. Oh and Kokurai is Sasuke's son if you didn't get it.**

**Next time what has the dragon have to say to Kokurai does he awakin when Kokurai is angry why is he in Kokurai all answers will be answered next time. **

**Oh yeah the dragon in the picture for the story is the dragon inside Kokurai Uchiha**


End file.
